The Wedding Story
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: Why now? I had almost moved on! Why had he finally admitted it?Yes, he had admitted it. After all these years he had admited it. But it was to late. I was already marrying Neji, that is against one of my friends will.Central SasSak, NejSak, Minor NejTen


**ok I'm sorry this has been bugging me for the past 3 weeks. Time to get it out of my head. Yes this is kinda weird so please go ahead and flame. I warn you not totally set on the plot. Set in Sakura's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**The Wedding Story**

Why now? I had almost moved on!!! Why had he finally admitted it?Yes, he had admitted it. After all these years he had admited it. But it was to late. I was already marrying Neji, that is against one of my friends will.

As soon as he had said that the over powering feeling of love came back to her, and it made her doubt. Doubt about her wedding, and doubt if she really loved Neji more than _him._

And who you ask am I talking about? Well I'm talking about none other than the Uchiha Sasuke.And who you also may ask am I? I am Sakura Haruno. And soon to be Sakura Huyga.(sp?)

Hmmm not the same ring to it as Sakura Uchiha. Wait no no, do you see what I'm talking about? I am having doubts, and it seems my fiance(sp?) knows.

"Sakura whats wrong?" Asked Tenten my best friend as I was tied into my wedding dress.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied.

I knew what I was going to do was not fine. When Tenten had left, and Hinata had came, I already had my wedding dress on, but I was not about to get married.

"Hinata, can I trust you?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan" Ah yes, shy Hinata had finally gotten over her shyness, and timidness and came out of that habit.

"Can you please give this to Neji? Please? Not right now, when the Wedding March starts to play."

"Yes, but why are you skipping out on the wedding?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I know this sounds weird, but I figured out no matter how hard I try, I can't love Neji as much as I do Sasuke. Trust me what I am planning will do the trick. Remember when Neji got rejected by Tenten that one ime? Well he asked me out and I know for a fact I'll also always be second best to Tenten."

"Doesn't Tenten like Neji?"

"Yes. Thank you so much, Hinata, but we have to go."**(I'll tell you what the note says at the end of the chapter.)**

As the Wedding Bellssounded I got by the door ready to take off running any second now. Then it was it, the Wedding March sounded, and I watch Hinata run up to Neji and give him the note. I saw it, Tenten is to curious for her own good. I ran out the door, finally feeling free of a huge burden.

Then my cell phone rang indicating that I had a new text message.

_From: Neji_

_Message: Who??_

_Reply Delete_

I pushed the reply button, bbut felt a presence approching, I quickly typed in

_From: Sakura Haruno_

_Message: Tenten._

_Send spell check_

I pushed send and looked over to my side. Tenten had tears streaming down her face. We only got half-way to where I wanted to go before Neji appeared in front of Tenten, I ran around Tenten and Neji as I looked back they were kissing like husband and wife.

I ran to where I knew he would be. I found him right where I thought, but he was laying in the grass looking up at the clouds, so I screamed

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!" And pounced on top of him.

"Wow, aren't you supposed

to be at a wedding?"

"I couldn't go through with it. I... I love you so much!!!"

"I love you too, Sakura-Chan" And with that we kissed.

A few Months later, I became Sakura Uchiha. I still remeber the note I had wrote to Neji.

_Dear Neji,_

_I can not go through with the wedding._

_ I love someone to much, besides, I know I will always be second best to Tenten,. _

_Someone needs you and loves you a lot more than I will ever love you. _

_I'm sorry._

_I will always love and care for you,_

_Sakura Haruno_

And she kept her word. She always loved and cared for Neji, but just not in the same way as Sasuke.

* * *

**See totally random, it's just that this picture of Sakura running away in a wedding dress kept on bothering me. There was no plot or point to this story, feel free to flame. I JUST NEEDED TO GET THAT OUT OF MY HEAD, but the sad part is, it might not work.WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
